The Truth will set you free
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: What happens when Hermione has to question everything she has ever known?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **– JK owns all.**

 **A/N Takes place in the Deathly Hallows timeline, starting between escaping from Malfoy Manor and breaking into Gringotts.**

Hermione woke with a start. She'd had the same dream that she'd been having night after night. She'd be laid on the floor of the manor with that crazy witch carving into her arm.

Looking out the window, she saw the sun was beginning to rise; she might as well get up now as they had a big day ahead of them. Today was the day they were going to break into Gringotts and search Bellatrix's vault for a horcrux.

Everything was ready: the polyjuice potion, her outfit and Bellatrix's hair. All she had to do now was wait for the boys to wake up.

Once the boys eventually got up, and after a filling breakfast, they apparated to Diagon Alley. Unsurprisingly it was deserted. Hermione drank the polyjuice potion and they all headed inside, with Harry and Griphook hidden under the invisibility cloak.

It didn't take them long to be heading down to the vaults. One thing they had not accommodated for was the Thief's Downfall, it washed away all enchantments, and Hermione felt the potion's effects wear off, but she still looked like Bellatrix.

When they we on the floor, after a handy cushioning charm from Hermione, the boys realized that Hermione no longer looked like Bellatrix, but she also didn't look like herself, as she should. In fact she looked an awful lot like Bellatrix, but as if she was younger, like Hermione was. Another major difference was that Hermione now had cold blue eyes, in contrast to the brown eyes that both she and Bellatrix possessed.

They felt it was not a good idea to mention this to Hermione at this moment and focus on the task at hand. They would solve this problem later.

Once in the cell they noticed everything Hermione touched didn't burn and multiply only Harry and Ron, so she got sent in search of the horcrux. They retrieved it and escaped on the dragon, before apparating to Hogmeade.

Harry and Ron had completely forgotten about Hermione's image until they turned up at Aberforth's door. Aberforth instant reacted turning Hermione away and into the hands of two nearby Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters instantly called their Lord about the girl, who they believed was trying to impersonate Bellatrix Lestrange. They believed that she was impersonating her in order to try and enter their rank, and attack the inner circle.

The Dark Lord took Hermione back to Malfoy Manor and questioned the girl who didn't seem to know anything. Although he did find out that she was Harry Potter's mudblood best friend, Hermione Granger, so if nothing else he could blackmail Harry with her. Voldemort then decided to call Snape and make him bring veritaserum, a revealing potion and a linage potion. When Snape arrived, he immediately administered veritaserum and once again questioned Hermione, when the results came up the same, he administered a revealing potion, which caused no changed in the girls appearance. This confused the Dark Lord even more. Finally he ordered Snape to take the girls blood, and add it to the linage potion. This shocked Voldemort, but not in a bad way. He instantly dismissed Snape and sent him to find Bellatrix.

As soon as Snape had left the room, he rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. At first she was surprised by this, but soon relaxed into his embrace.

Their embrace was only broken by a quiet, "Tom?" from Bellatrix, who was stood, confused, in the doorway.

"Bella, come here and read this. I've found her, we've found her." exclaimed Voldemort, grinning. This disturbed Hermione more that she would like to have admitted.

Hermione then chose this moment to speak up, "Any chance someone could explain what's going on? You tortured me Bellatrix but we escaped, and yet somehow I've ended up here again being tortured, not by you but by VOLDEMORT, and then after I've drank two potions and had blood taken and added to another, I get hugged…HUGGED by VOLDEMORT, now you are both grinning like you killed Harry Potter, which can I check, you've not done right? So can someone just explain what's going on?!"

"Well, first of all Harry is alive…for now. Second, you're a pureblood and your name is not Hermione Jean Granger, it is in fact Lyra Bella Riddle and we are your parents. We thought you were dead. We thought… Anyway none of that matters now; your back and we've missed so much of your life." Bellatrix said.

"How am I pureblood when you're a half blood?" Hermione asked her father.

"Nope. A few years back I used a potion to test that, just to check whether that filthy muggle really was my father, and it said I was pureblood. So either the Slytherin/Gaunt gene overwrote the muggle one, or some unknown pureblood is my dad." Voldemort replied.

"But what about the war?" Hermione asked.

Her father replied, "The war doesn't matter now. Everything you've been ever been told about the war is all lies. Yes I started the Death Eaters, but I realized that I was going about everything wrong, and by that point it was too late to stop it."

"But Lily and James?" Pleaded Hermione.

"They were my friends. I went to visit them that Halloween Night, because I was looking at running for Minister of Magic, but your mother contacted me telling me that aurors had attacked the manor and kidnapped you... I'm sorry for what happened that night. James was an auror and I thought he would know but he said he didn't know and they both said that the Order wasn't involved. That's when j started threatening Harry...I didn't mean it but I wanted them to see it from my perspective. How would they feel if their pride and joy was taken away from them like that?" Hermione's father was crying by this point. "Severus then came by the following week and said that the Order had 'dealt' with you and your mother and I feared the worst. We really are glad to have you back Lyra."

"Is there a way you can reapply my glamour?" Hermione asked to which her parents nodded and did so, "Good cause we have a war to end."

With that they headed to Hogwarts to stop the war before any more deaths took place.

 **A/N: Review please and let me know what you think. I will hopefully update this soon but school is priority. Hope you enjoyed! Also I'm not sure who to pair Hermione with, I'm thinking: Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott or other so thoughts would be helpful (if other could you let me know who please). Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis** **claimer – JK owns all.**

The three of them apparated into the Forbidden Forest and after a quick goodbye they separated, Hermione heading into Hogwarts to find Harry and Ron, and Voldemort and Bellatrix to find the Death Eaters. The three of them had come up with a plan of action about how to end the war and they just had to hope that it all worked out.

Hermione found Ron as he was heading towards down a corridor. She couldn't see who he was with, but she followed behind at a safe distance. As she got closer she realised that the girl was non other than Lavender Brown. She was outraged, although they weren't formally dating, it was implied that when the war was over they would start dating, but he was sneaking round the castle with HER! All Hermione wanted to do was storm up to Ron and demand an explanation, but she decided it was safe to continue following them, after all she might only be there for safety in numbers.

Hermione followed Ron and Lavender until they reached the girl's bathroom that housed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. She decided to wait until they had gone down to follow, after all the Thief's Downfall had also unlocked her ability to speak Parseltongue, which the Order had clearly locked when she was kidnapped from her family.

After she was sure they would be all the way down, she proceeded to follow them and ended the chamber just in time to see Lavender destroy a horcrux and then Ron and Lavender snog each other senseless. Hermione's eyes glowed red, if Ron survived the battle she would make sure he lived out the rest of his days miserably.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was giving order to the Death Eaters - the mudblood is not to be harmed, and definitely not killed, because she will be an excellent addition to our cause when they take over. If possible he wanted her captured during the battle cause he knew how much she meant to Harry. He declared that all blood traitors were to be killed, unless it would be thought that they would join their cause when the takeover happen. Finally Voldemort ensured the Death Eaters knew that nobody was to harm Harry Potter but him. He then sent the Death Eaters out and counted down the minutes till he called Harry to him.

When the Death Eaters had been sent out, it was Bellatrix's job to find Hermione if possible, so Bellatrix rushed into the battlefield, dodging curses every step of the way. She eventually found Hermione stood talking to Harry, looking at something out of the corner of her eye.

Bellatrix followed Hermione's line of sight until her eyes fell upon a red headed boy, a Weasley presumably, snogging a girl. Normally she would have commented on her daughter's choice in boys but this was not the time and she mentally made a note to have the two die a most painful death.

Hermione had clearly felt her mother's presence, as she left Harry, claiming to be "going to join the fight" and headed over to her mother, who jumped out from behind a pillar, grabbed a screaming Hermione and apparated them both to the place where her secret love would be waiting. This signalled to Voldemort that it was time.

"Harry Potter, the coward Gryffindor. Instead of hiding away and letting everyone fight you. How many people will have to die before you are willing to face me? As you know I already have your darling Mudblood, and I'm sure Bellatrix will really enjoy her new play-thing. I'm calling a one hour ceasefire, gather your dead, heal your wounded and if Harry Potter has not come to me by then, the fighting will resume." Voldemort said, projecting his voice so that everyone in Hogwarts could hear it.

Over the next hour they found out that many people, from both sides of the battle, had died including Percy Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Scabior, Pius Thicknesses and Fenrir Greyback.

One name that made Hemione happier than it should of, was Ron Weasley. He was amongst those believed to be dead. Hermione head from her father that Greyback had attacked both Ron and Lavender, killing them both, before being killed himself. Hermione put the fact she was happy about her best friend of 7 years dying, down to the fact he had cheated on her, well not cheated, but still. It was at this point when she felt the tears rolling down her face again, and as no other Death Eaters were around, her mother came over to comfort her.

Hermione took comfort in the fact she is had a mum again. She'd felt so lonely and lost after obliviating her 'parents', that she was almost glad, in a weird sort of way, that she had a whole family. Yes they were a bit odd, to say the least, but they seemed to love her and appear to have tried to move mountains to find her after she was kidnapped.

This caused Hermione to cry even more. Bellatrix just sat there, rubbing her daughter's shoulder, as she wasn't really sure how to be the mother that her daughter needed right now, although Hermione did seem appreciate the support age was getting from her, not matter how small.

After just sitting like this for about half an hour, Hermione's dad decided to put in an appearance. Unsure about how to react to a crying daughter who was holding onto her mother, who looked about as confided as he felt, for dear life. After deciding that he had to break up this lovely scene unfolding in front of him, he cleared his throat and said, "It's time."

 **A/N hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – JK owns all.**

 **A/N I forgot to say last time, but thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy.**

As if on cue, Harry stumbled into the clearing, luckily Bellatrix managed to raise her wand to Hermione's throat and grab hold of her, before Harry saw them.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry, shocked to find his best friend with a wand being held to her throat.

"Harry," said Hermione pretending to look scared, as if she was forced to say the next sentence, "Have you ever thought about whether we are on the right side of this war?"

"The RIGHT side of the war! Hermione, you do realise something don't you? THEY want to kill you!" yelled Harry.

Bellatrix jabbed the wand into Hermione's throat lightly, as if prompting her to reply, "Do you not think THEY would have done so already." Hermione pleaded, "Harry, they've taken the time to… enlighten me as to what the wizarding world could be like."

"Yeah, a place without you and me, that's for sure!" said Harry sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix wished to got and talk to her love about how they could get her out of ridiculous marriage, so pulled Hermione to her feet abruptly and called over one to the younger Death Eaters, Theodore Nott, and ordered him to hold his wand to Hermione's neck, but gave him strict orders that he wasn't to be hurt unless told by the Dark Lord or herself, although, if Hermione tried to run, he could stun her.

"That's not true, Harry. Can you honestly answer me this, why do you hate him so much?" Hermione questioned.

"Because he killed my PARENTS, Hermione, you know that don't you!" Harry screamed.

"And why did he do that?" Hermione said.

"The prophesy, and because they were in the order." Said Harry as if he was stating the obvious.

"Wrong!" said Voldemort deciding this would be a good time for him to join the conversation. "I have a daughter, you know, she was called Lyra. She was the light of my life, until the aurors or order, I'm not sure, back then the order practically controlled the aurors, kidnapped her. You see I was visiting my friends, when an attack was made on the manor where I lived. One of our house elves was looking after her, because her mother had an engagement with her husband. Oh, don't look at me like that, it was a pureblood marriage, loveless, and her husband was one of my loyalist followers so he had no problem with his wife carrying my heir, he just doesn't know about the relationship we've had since them. Any way when I got word that my daughter had been kidnapped, I lost it and got angry, unfortunately your parents ended up dead. I don't say this often, but I'm sorry Harry."

"What comes next?" asked Harry confused. "I don't want to kill you, and I don't really want to kill you.

"You could join him Harry, us. They won't stand against you, and you can help shape the new world," suggested Hermione.

"You're on his side, Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"I found something out recently, my name's not really Hermione," Hermione whispered, worried that Harry would hate her. Hermione noticed how Nott relaxed his grip on her, making it more of a romantic hold than before.

"I'm happy for you Hermione… it's Lyra though now sorry. I'm in." Harry decided.

With that Voldemort, Bellatrix, Hermione and Harry lead the Death Eaters to stand off against the Order.

When the were facing the Order, Voldemort spoke, "Your 'savour' Harry has joined us. The war is over!" Everyone was surprise that Harry had left them. Voldemort continued, "I now give you an ultimatum: join us and help build a new world, or stand against us and suffer!"

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to put something up. As always please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – JK owns all**

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who has been reading, especially all those who have favorited or followed my story.**

Draco was the first to cross the void after the ultimatum, and was pulled into a hug by Voldemort, who said, "Welcome Draco."

As Draco passed by Hermione, he whispered, "Hello Mudblood. Found the error in your ways and decided to join us now then, enjoy. As you can probably see you're the most beautiful one over here, so how about we have a little fun once this is all over, no commitment!

Luckily he was out of the Dark Lord's hearing, but unfortunately he was in Bellatrix's. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "She's your cousin," in his ear. Bellatrix then had to be careful not to hysterically laugh at the look of disgust that crossed his face.

Theodore Nott was already stood with the Death Eaters, after moving from the forest with them, and was soon joined by all the 6th and 7th year Slytherins who had stayed to fight, including Blaise and Pansy.

Neville decided to step forward and to give Voldemort a piece of his mind, by saying, "This was never about Harry, it was about fighting for what is right!"

Voldemort cackled, and said, "Clearly the right thing to do then is to kidnap young children, send innocent men to prison and make young children go and live with abusive relatives. I'm not saying we're perfect, as some people like to take matters into their own hands, but we NEVER act without a justified cause!"

"And just what was the justified cause of torturing my parents into insanity?" Neville snapped.

"My DAUGHTER had just been kidnapped by the aurors and the Order. Your parents fell into both groups, so I decided that they would be worth a visit to see what they knew. Your parents claimed not to know anything, and I thought a little round of torture would loosen their tongues. When that didn't work, I lost it. How would you feel if your child, who was little over a year old was kidnapped. She was my pride and joy! And THEY took her away." Bellatrix screamed.

Original members of the Order who knew they had kidnapped Voldemort's daughter were surprised by this, does this mean Voldemort's daughter is also Bellatrix's daughter? If so, it was a good job Dumbledore obliviated her, placed a limit on her magic and placed her with a muggle family.

Voldemort decided to stop Bellatrix, and bring everyone back to the matter at hand. He asked, "Now who's joining us and who's staying over there?"

Many people moved over to the other side. Some notable faces amongst those who changed sides included the 5 Weasley children who were still alive (Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny), Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, as well as many other students from the different houses.

Those remaining on the 'Light' side included Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Luna, Neville, the remaining professors and a few students.

Voldemort stepped forward and said, "Bellatrix mentioned her daughter earlier, let me rephrase that… OUR daughter. We have recently found our daughter who was kidnapped from my manor – Lyra Bella Riddle." With this he looked at his daughter. Everyone was surprised to see a girl who look a lot like Bellatrix, stood where Hermione once stood. This came as a shock, not just to those who had fought on the light side of the war, but also the Death Eaters, as they didn't even know he had a daughter. Voldemort continued talking, "Now take them to the dungeon," gesturing to what was left of the Order.

Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix, Harry and Hermione to stay, as well as calling over Draco, Theo, Pansy, Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange.

First he turned to the 4 7th years, and said, "School wasn't very productive this year, so please find out if anyone would be interested in staying on at Hogwarts and resisting thus year as the 8th year - I know Lyra will." Then he rounded on Theo and said, "I noticed how your arm dropped to my daughter's waist earlier when you found out who she was. Why?"

Theo stuttered but eventually managed to say, "I've always thought your daughter was beautiful, but I always knew that I could never date a muggleborn, so when I found out, I don't know... I moved my arm subconsciously I guess." He then turned to Lyra and said, "I always thought you were beautiful before, but you're stunning now." This left both Theo and Lyra blushing.

"Hm... We'll talk more later," said Voldemort dismissing the four. He then turned to his lover's husband and told him, "You will divorce Bella."

"Unfortunately my lord, we are bound till one of us dies," he confessed.

"Well that's easily fixed..." Said Bellatrix raising her wand.

Her husband interrupted her, "It cannot be by the hand of the spouse thought."

Voldemort now raised his wand and simply said, "Avada Kedavra!" With this the trembling man dropped down dead.

No sooner was this act committed than Voldemort was down on one knee, proposing to Bellatrix, which she quickly accepted.

Finally he rounded on Dolohov. "What spell did you hit my daughter with two years ago in the Department of Mysteries?" he questioned the quivering Death Eater.

The Death Eater replied, "My Lord, I cast a spell that would remove all dirty blood from the body, so it wouldn't effect a pureblood, it would about half drain a halfblood's veins and drain all the blood from a Mudblood. When the spell didn't work, I just assumed that it didn't work because of the silencing spell you daughter had placed upon me."

Voldemort was furious, and yelled, "Didn't work?! My daughter was on ten potions a day to keep her alive! CRUCIO!"

The Death Eater was screaming in pain, after about 10 minutes, when Harry and Lyra were both a lot paler, Voldemort finally lifted the curse, leaving the Death Eater twitching on the ground.

"Is there a way to check whether any spells or potions have been used upon me and caused lasting changed?" Lyra asked, when her father nodded she continued, "Can you do it?"

After the spell had been cast, it revealed that Dumbledore had used complex blood magic in order to make Hermione's blood say Mudblood, if anyone tested it. This required a potion to fix, so Voldemort set the potions master on it straight away. There was also a limit put on her magic, and so he quickly removed it.

"That explains why the spell hurt me, the potion made my blood think it wanted to leave, but the blood didn't." Lyra exclaimed, "Oh please don't hurt him any more, I think he's been through enough."

With that he left the Death Eater and the group apparated back to the manor.

 **A/N as you have probably noticed, sometimes I called Hermione Hermione, and sometimes I called her Lyra. From this point forward, she will be called Lyra, although if I'm referring back to a point before she found out I might call her Hermione. Once again thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – JK owns all**

The first thing the group did when they got back to the manor, was sit around the fire and each have a glass of firewhiskey. This was a new experience for Lyre, because she had never enjoyed the taste of alcohol in the past, but the intensity of the firewhiskey was exactly what she needed after the day she had had.

After solemnly drinking their firewhiskey, they all retired to their bed chambers. Bellatrix had tried to keep Lyra's room as she thought a girl of her age would, but she told her that she could change anything she wanted. Harry was staying in one of the many guest chambers, and Bellatrix and Tom were in the master chambers for the first time as an engaged couple.

The next morning, they all woke late, around 11 ish, and Lyra explored her wardrobe in order to find something to wear. The wardrobe was probably bigger than her old room, and was filled with clothes for all occasions, which all looked rather expensive. Lyra decided to wear a simple t-shirt and a pair of leggings, and get dressed after a long soak in the bath.

When everyone emerged from their rooms at around 12 o'clock, they settled down in the dining room for a leisurely brunch, before returning to the sitting room as they had the night before, and discussing want the future would hold.

It was decided that Theodore Nott's father would take the role of Minister of Magic, at least till a more suitable and perminant person could be found for role. They all thought that Draco, Harry or Hermione would be a good choice, but they needed a few more years to mature and enjoy what was left of their childhood.

They decided that any muggleborn already in the wizarding world would get the choice, stay in the wizarding world, leave the muggle world behind forever and get 'adopted' by a pureblood family, or return to the muggle world, get a block out on their magic and get their memories wiped. Any parents would get obliviated which ever choice the muggleborn chose.

As for introducing new muggleborns into the wizarding world, if a muggleborn was born, their magic would be measured to determine how strong they could be. If it was a particularly strong witch or wizard, like they believed Hermione had been, they would be removed from their families, who would be obliviated, and raised by a pureblood family. Any muggleborns without strong magic, would have a block put on their magic, which would make it practically nonexistent, and the child would get a normal childhood. They believed that this would lead to less chance of the Statue of Secrecy being broken, after all that's what Dumbledore had tried to do.

The final thing they needed to discuss was what should be done with everyone on the Light side, both those who defected and those who didn't. For those who defected, Purebloods were forced to become Death Eaters, obviously if you rebelled against this then you would be tortured and killed. The Purebloods held most important positions although some Halfbloods from prominent families, like Lupin or Snape, also held important positions. Halfbloods and Mudbloods were forced to do the jobs which the Purebloods were too good to do. For example: sales assistant, secretary, and other similar jobs. Everyone who defected was happy(ish), which was more than could be said for those who didn't.

Those who didn't defect were forced to do the menial jobs, such as working as house elves, cleaner, and other similar jobs. Some extremely beautiful women, including Tonks (depending on how she chose to appear) and Luna Lovegood, were kept as mistresses for the high ranking Death Eaters, but most were mere slaves.

Once they had decided who would hold all the important positions in the Ministry, they called a Death Eater meeting. To the meeting, they also called all Purebloods, and important Halfbloods, in order to become initiated.

At the meeting, only the males received the Dark Mark, as the females would become Pureblood wives. Voldemort declared that the males were to ask the father (or mother) of the woman, or if not possible the woman herself, for their permission to court them. He also declared that Lyra was also looking for a husband, although she wouldn't sit back and be a simple Pureblood wife as she would be helping to shape the new world.

Voldemort decided that they would rescue Sirius Black from beyond the veil, and he would take his position amongst the elite, in the major positions at the Ministry.

Voldemort announced that Nott Sr. would be taking over as Minister of Magic and that the other important roles would be filled in the coming weeks.

The Dark Lord once again asked who would be interested in returning the Hogwarts as an '8th year' in order to sit their NEWTs. This had an extremely positive response with all but one or two wishing to return.

When the meeting came to a close, Voldemort asked Draco to stay behind with the group from before.

As everyone was leaving, Theodore Nott approached the group, he said, "My Lord, I would like to ask for your permission to court your daughter."

Voldemort simply replied, by saying, "I will think about it and let you know my response."

Theo then bowed and left.

As there was only five of them still there, they moved to the sitting room and we're discussing the following year at Hogwarts over a glass of firewhiskey. Voldemort decided that Snape would be headmaster, and that Draco and Lyra would be head boy and girl. This would mean that they had their own rooms and a shared common room.

The conversation then moved onto relationships, and Bellatrix inquired as to whether Draco had his eye on any particular girl, to which Draco replied, "Unfortunately not, dearest Aunt, although I do have my eye on a particular boy."

The group was all surprised to hear that Draco was gay, and although he wouldn't name the boy, Lyra had her suspicions about who it was.

Voldemort then turned to his daughter and asked, "So what do you think to young Nott's proposal? Do you think I should accept it?"

 **A/N what should Hermione say, yes or not? Please review or PM me to tell me what you think. If you think no, who do you think she should date. Also who do you think Draco has his eye on? As always, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review letting me know what you think. There may not be an update next week cause I've got exams at school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer JK owns all**

 **A/N sorry I've by updated for a while, but I've had exams and spent a weekend walking through hills. As some of you may have noticed, I've posted more stories, so I might not be updating as often.**

"Nott? You think he is a good choice for me to marry!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Why every not?" Questioned her father, "He is a very loyal Death Eater."

"Yes and that has nothing to do with whether he will make a good husband. After all, he did bully me for 6 years," replied Hermione.

"As did Draco, but clearly you've forgiven him," Bellatrix pointed out.

"Yes, but he's my cousin…not a possible future husband." Lyra stated, before asking "Any way, what are the expected numbers of students returning to Hogwarts next year?"

Voldemort replied with, "Everyone is returning I believe, with the exception of maybe a few. We also have some transfer students coming in from other wizarding school."

"That will be fun," said Harry.

With this, they all retired to the rooms for the evening,

4 months later *

It was the 1st September, and everyone was returning for their next, and for many last, year at Hogwarts.

Lyra was particularly happy as she had been made Head Girl, and er cousin Draco, with whom she had grown very close too in the previous 4 months, was Head Boy. This meant they had their own private common room and bathroom.

Harry had spent the previous 4 months having fun, and trying to discover who is really was.

In an attempt to bring the houses together after the war, and to include the new transfer students, the now 8th years had their own tower with a form room, and also their own table in the great hall, however students were not restricted to sitting at their own tables. The new transfer students weren't sorted into houses, and instead 8th years formed one large class.

Their had been not been many changes to the staffing this year. Snape stayed on as head, and many teachers were allowed to stay on, as long as they taught a ministry approved curriculum.

 **A/N sorry it's a really short chapter, but I have lots of coursework to be doing. I hope you enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think. As always I still want to know what parings you think I should do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – JK owns all.**

 **A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but it's the summer holidays now, so should have more time to update.**

One Friday evening, just after the new term had started, Lyra, Draco and some of their friends were sat in the Heads' common room playing truth or dare, and drinking Firewhiskey.

When Draco was chosen, he chose truth. He was asked if he had a crush on anyone in the group. He answered yes, with a big blush, and Lyra just smiled as she knew who he cousin liked.

It was Ginny's go next and she chose a dare. She had to eat a plate of food without using her hands. As difficult as she found this, she completed it.

By this point, it was getting late and Lyra decided that this would be the last round before they went to sleep. As it was after curfew, they were having a slumber party in the common room.

Harry was last and he chose to do a dare. He was dared to tell the group something about himself that he hadn't told anyone before. He said, "I think…I'm gay." He looked at Draco and blushed.

The game ended here, and Lyra headed up to her room to get ready for bed. When she returned, neither Draco nor Harry were there, and the others didn't know where they'd gone.

*****Draco's Room*****

"So…." Draco started.

"Yeah…" Continued Harry.

"You're gay?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry. "And I really like you Draco."

Draco looked at him and smiled, "That's good, because I like you too, very much."

The two boys hugged, and when they broke away they were both blushing.

"This is my… er… first…" Harry stuttered.

"I know Harry, your first relationship with a boy, me too," Draco finished. When he saw Harry relaxing he said, "We can work this out together," before placing a light kiss on Harry's lips.

Both boys decided that this was a good point to head back to the common room.

*****Back in the common room****

Everyone had been settling down to sleep, when Draco and Harry returned to the common room, looking rather sheepish and holding hands.

No-one said anything as the laid down on a mattress together, in a warm embrace, but Lyra was smiling.

 **A/N Didn't really move the plot along, but felt it was important to establish this relationship, so it can be built up over the next few chapters. Review and let me know what you think and let me know who you think Lyra/Hermione should be paired with. Next time – we meet some of the new transfer students.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer JK owns all**

 **A/N Sorry for how long it has taken me to update, I've had a lot on during the summer. As promised we will be meeting some of the new transfer students who are moving to Hogwarts this year.**

There were many students that transferred from all 7 other wizarding schools around the world: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (in France), Castelobruxo (in South America), Durmstrang Institute (in Scandinavia), Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (in North America), Koldovstoretz (in Russia), Mahoutokoro School of Magic (in Japan) and Uagadou School of Magic (in Africa).

There were both boys and girls, who transferred under the new regime, and ranged from 1st years all the way through to 8th years (who wished to resit their last year because a year of their education was disrupted for whatever reason.

The job of welcoming the new students fell to the prefects. The 5th year prefects were in charge of welcoming all of the new 1st years, 6th year prefects were charged with welcoming the new 2nd and 3rd year transfer students, 7th year prefects were in charge of welcoming the transfer students in 4th and 5th year, 8th year prefects were charged with welcoming the 6th and 7th year transfer students and Lyra and Draco were in charge of the 12 transfer students in 8th year.

The 8th year transfer students were only from 3 of the wizarding schools (Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Ilvermorny), and Lyra and Draco were spending the Saturday afternoon into evening with the new 8th years.

* * *

Lyra found the girls from Beauxbatons very annoying because they only seemed to care about clothes. They had grown up in a culture very similar to that of England, and therefore believed they were destined to be housewives.

On the other hand though, Lyra found that the boys from Durmstrang were even more irritating because they practically worshiped her simply because of who her dad was.

Lyra was not surprised to find that the that she got on well with the students from Ilvermorny. The girls enjoyed shopping, but not to the extent that the Beauxbatons girls did. Lyra had found out that she actually enjoyed the pastime of shopping, when she went with Narcissa Malfoy (Draco's mother) and her mother. All the students from Ilvermorny enjoyed reading, which was something Lyra could certain say she enjoyed.

* * *

The next day Lyra and Draco were sat talking about the new transfer students, specifically the boys from Ilvermorny, of which there were 4.

They both agreed that the identical twins (Kyle and Jamie) were very sweet, but quite shy. Taylor was just a bit too full of himself, like Lyra had thought Draco to be like before she got to know him well. They found that Dylan, seemed kind and sweet, and they both wanted to get to know him better.

 **A/N: I know its short. Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

Lyra and Draco were in the Room of Requirements, tying to discover if she had any special powers that she now had had the block Dumbledore put on her magic removed.

After many hours of shooting and various dummies, as well as performing simple spells, they discovered that she was extremely good at wandless and non-verbal spells. They also found that she could convert to not just one, but multiple animals' without having to go through the long tedious process.

* * *

The next week's worth of classes were spent going over the last years topics, and ensuring the transfer students were all caught up. Obviously, Lyra found this really interesting because she had missed the previous year of school.

She had caught up from Draco and obviously read the textbook more times than she cared to admit.

* * *

The next weekend Harry, Draco and Lyra were in Hogsmeade with the rest of the school. Lyra could sense that Draco and Harry wanted to sneak off to have some alone time, and as if he was reading her mind, Dylan came over and asked for her to show him round Hogsmeade.

So leaving Draco and Harry, and promising to see them later, Lyra set off to show Dylan round Hogsmeade.

 **A/N: Sorry its super short. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Review please and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all**

 **A/N: So this is chapter 10, can't believe that we're this many chapters in already. Hope you enjoy.**

 _***Back at Hogwarts***_

"Soooooo...?" said Lyra.

"Soooooo...? What?" said Draco, "How was your date with Dylan?"

"It wasn't a date! And how was your date with Harry?" asked Lyra.

"It wasn't a date!" replied Draco, "Tell me about your date and I'll tell you about mine."

"Okay then.. So I was showing him round Hogsmeade like I said I would, then we ended up in a dress shop because I need a new dress for my birthday ball, you're coming you know and bringing Harry, and I was trying on this dress I loved and anyway Dylan said he loved and he kinda asked me out and so I invited him to the ball, then we went to The Three Broomsticks and had butterbeer before coming back." said Lyra.

"Sounds fun. Do I need to talk to him about Pureblood culture? I best go do that now. Bye" said Draco, making a run for the door.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DATE WITH HARRY BEFORE I HEX YOUR BEHIND OFF!" shouted Lyra.

"Well we went to The Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer after we had bought matching robes for your ball, and then ended up making out in the Shrieking Shack..." said Draco.

"DRACO! I think its you and Harry who need talking to about proper Pureblood culture." said Lyra.

"There isn't Pureblood culture for gays Hermione." said Draco, "Anyway what are we doing for your birthday?"

"Ball on Friday night after school, then on Saturday shopping in New York, before going to see Chicago on Broadway," said Lyra.

"Soooooo... Have you done the charms homework?" asked Draco.

"You're not copying it Draco," snapped Lyra.

"I wasn't even going to suggest it... because after all I am the smartest in the year," bragged Draco.

"SECOND smartest... I am the smartest," snapped Lyra.

"Whatever... Theo told me that Pansy told him that Blaise told her that Harry told him that Snape had told him that your dad wants to speak to you so will be in the heads office at 21:30 promptly... and don't be late," said Draco.

"But it's 21:17 there's no way I'll make it accoss the school in time," cried Lyra.

"Well best you get going then darling cousin," said Draco, making sure the coast was clear before motioning for Harry to come into the form. Whilst Lyra didn't have an issue wth them dating, she didn't appreciate them making out in front of her.

* * *

When Lyra arrived at Snape's office, at 21:30 precisely, her dad was already there waiting for her.

After greeting each other, her father said, "Just in time Lyra, you shouldn't make a habit of being late, anyway... as you know Nott senior is currently Minister, but he is rather useless, I would love for you, Draco or Harry to take over once you have finished school, but obviously I do not want to force any of you into anything. I have heard a rumour... that you are 'dating' someone, Dylan I believe his name is, and I wanted to tell you that I approve of your relationship."

"I, of course, would be more than happy to be Minister, but obviously if Draco or Harry wanted to be it then I would not stand in their way. I wouldn't exactly call it dating, we're just friends at the moment, and we'll see where it goes from there."

When the meeting drew to a close, Lyra told her dad to tell her mum that she missed her and want looking forward to seeing her at Christmas, before heading back to the common room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco and Harry:_

Harry and Draco were sat doing their potions essays, but that didn't last long, soon they were laid on Draco's bed, making out.

They were in this position when Lyra returned from her meeting with her father, and she just happened to check on Draco.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! I go and talk to my father and what do I come back to find? WELL... Did you actually finish your potions essay dearest cousin... you know the one in first thing tomorrow... NO? Well I suggest you both get your behinds off that bed and finish it then... IN the common room, where I can keep an eye on you!" Lyra shrieked.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay. Please review and I'll try to update ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long, life has been super chaotic.**

Finally the day rolled around, it was her Lyra's Birthday Ball, obviously since Snape worked for her father, anyone who was invited to her party got let out of lessons after lunch, meaning they had the whole afternoon to get ready.

* * *

Lyra was in her room with Draco, he was sat keeping her company while various hair stylists and makeup artists attacked her with various instruments including straighteners, makeup brushes and hair pins.

Finally when there was only 30 minutes until the party started, Lyra was in her room, alone, left to put her dress on. Dylan was meeting her outside her room in 15 minutes, so they could walk down to the ball together. She was very nervous about the ball because her father would be there, along with many of his followers and that isn't necessarily the best time to go to an event with a boy for the first time.

* * *

15 minutes later and there was a knock at her door, she looked in the mirror one last time to check her appearance.

Her dress was gorgeous, it was floor length and green, it had halter neck with an open back. In recent years, she had gone from being a little book worm and had developed a curvy figure. The dress accentuated all of her curves, and made all the work she'd done in the gym worth it.

When she opened the door, she could feel Dylan looking her up and down, unfortunately his eye lingered too long on her bum and her breasts.

"Eyes up!" snapped Lyra, she honestly couldn't believe him. Then again she did look amazing so who can blame him.

"You look stunning Lyra," said Dylan, hugging her, before offering his arm to walk down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for them when they arrived, Dylan released her arm and she continued into the hall alone to greet her parents.

The ball was great, everyone was dancing, the food was amazing and Lyra was having a great time with her friends and family.

Towards the end of the evening, she had been dancing with Dylan and he led her outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry had also been having a great time, they has been dancing together all evening, and whilst their friends and families didn't have an issue with them dating, there were some more traditional Purebloods who were judging them, even though they'd never admit it.

As a result Draco and Harry headed outside to make out in peace, and just when they'd found a secluded spot, they heard Lyra scream.

 **A/N: the dress is based off of a Mori Lee dress (42135), which is the dress I wore to prom, but** **in eggplant.**


End file.
